Reunion
by S. Jackson
Summary: A wartime partner's daughter comes into Gibbs' life again after 12 years, but Gibbs never expected it to be like this.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

The elevator door chimed and I stepped into the large office space of Navy Criminal Investigative Services.

All the other faces around me seemed blurred and my face flushed, beginning to feel hot.

I needed his help; no matter how much it hurt, personally.

I looked around hoping I'd see his face looking back at me, but he was no where to be found.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

I turned to look at her and she had a pixie like face and soft green eyes. Her hair was cut to her ears and fanned out.

Her attire exemplified her professional work, so I assumed she was his boss.

"Um, yes ma'am. I'm looking for Mr. Jethro Gibbs."

The woman smiled at me and was about to speak, but out of the corner of my eye I saw him coming down the stairs. She followed my eyes too and smiled.

I caught his eye and our eyes connected for what seemed like hours.

His soft smile made me turn away and I blushed.

Gibbs came down the stairs and walked up to me and stared in my eyes.

"Hello Harley."

I smiled softly staring at him.

"Hi Jeth."

He stared at me, like he was looking into my soul. He smiled at the childhood nickname, but it didn't last long. His eyes went soft and squinted like he was trying to figure me out.

I tried to hide my fear, but he knew it was there.

Gibbs took me by the shoulder and led me to what was probably his desk chair and sat me down, kneeling to my level.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "You immediately ask me if something is wrong. What if I just came to see you?"

Gibbs sighed. "If you did, you would have come see me so many other times."

"Well I was at school, Jethro." I replied angrily through my teeth.

Gibbs tilted his head sensing my anger.

"Look, this isn't the time."

Gibbs looked into my eyes with frustration and confusion.

I sighed turning my eyes from his. "Jeth, Dad's gone missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

_Cue awesome NCIS theme! _

_Chapter 2! Enjoy!_

"Thanks for this Seabrooke."

"It's no problem Gunny."

Gibbs nodded as he entered the house.

That was the first time I saw him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed running up to him.

"Hey sweetheart!" Dad replied scooping me up into his arms.

I smiled into his face and I looked into the guys' face standing next to him.

The guy smiled. "Hi. What's your name?"

I was shy so I buried my face in my dad's neck.

I remember Dad's rumbling laugh.

"I'm sorry Jethro. She's a bit shy." Dad shook me slightly so I was to look into his eyes. "Honey, this is my friend Jethro. He's going to stay with us for a little while ok?"

Dad moved his gaze to look at the man named Jethro, so I followed it and Leroy smiled at me.

"Harley." I squeaked.

Jethro patted my head. "Well hi Harley."

I giggled at his touch

The soft _"pat" _of a water bottle being placed in front of me brought me back to reality.

I blinked and pushed the water bottle close to me, unhinged the cap, and gulped down the cold water.

Gibbs sat down next to me as I nervously wiped the water from my upper lip.

"Tell me what happened."

I was quiet for a moment until I finally spoke, staring at my hands.

"I called him after I got home from work, wondering if he'd like to have dinner with me," I smiled, "I was making his favorite lasagna."

I continued for I didn't see Gibbs smile. "When he didn't answer I just ignored it for a while."

I looked back down at my hands wrapping my fingers together, holding them tight so Gibbs wouldn't notice them shaking.

"It wasn't until I called him before I went to bed that worried me. He didn't answer again, so now I was really worried."

"I drove to his house and the door was open, burst at the hinges."

I swallowed my tears and looked at him. "The house was trashed…it was then I knew he was taken."

Gibbs nodded writing down notes.

"Can you think of anyone who would harm your dad?"

I thought about it for a while, having it go through my head slowly.

"No…no Jethro I can't think of anyone…"

I put my hands to my mouth and couldn't keep them from shaking anymore.

My eyes darted around the room not sure where to look.

Suddenly I felt Gibbs' strong, rough hand on mine and he brought it to the table holding it.

"We'll find your dad Harley."

There was full reassurance in his voice and I was instantly calmed.

"I didn't know where else to go Jethro." I whispered.

Gibbs nodded as his thumb stroked my palm. "I know and I'm glad you did."

I smiled patting his hand. "I would have come to see you Jeth, honestly I would have."

He nodded patting my hand in reply. "I know Harley, I know."

We were silent for a while until I cleared my throat.

"Wait. Maybe a guy named…Marty Day. Dad had mentioned him to me. Dad was angry that Marty kept coming to ask him for money. I guess him and Marty were good friends, I wouldn't know. That's the only guy I can think of right now Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as I took a long drink of the bottled water he'd given me.

Gibbs finished the last of his notes and looked at his watch. "Can I buy you dinner Harley?" Gibbs asked.

I blinked. "That'd be great Jeth!"

Gibbs smiled as he folded up his notes and stood holding out his hand for me.

I took it and I wrapped my arm around his with a soft squeeze.

He opened the door for me of the conference room and led me down the stairs and stopped me at the entrance of four desks, each belonging to an agent of his team.

"Let me grab my keys."

I nodded and watched him for a second, then looked around the building.

Even if it was already dark, the office was quite quaint.

I smiled at the tiny desks and TVs that showed the latest news casts of FOX, CNN, and HLN.

Gibbs walked back to me putting his coat over his arm.

"After you."

I nodded and pushed the button of the elevator.

I searched for my keys in my overly populated purse.

"I had a really great time tonight Jeth. I'm glad we got to catch up."

"Me too." Gibbs patted my head like he did when we first met.

I finally found my keys and opened the door, switching on the light.

"It's not much, but it's a home."

I threw the keys on the counter and hung my coat in the closet.

I turned to Gibbs and he held out a card.

"Call me if you need me."

I took the card and instantly programmed it into my phone.

"Of course."

Gibbs laughed as I walked him to the door. "Good night Jeth. And thanks again."

"Anytime."

I waved him goodbye as he drove away.

I smiled to myself and slowly shut the door, watching a car slide to a stop across the street.

I waved politely at the tall, bulky man as I shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

I had just settled into bed at my usual time of 10:00, when I heard a noise downstairs.

I laid still just for a moment so my ears could zero in on the unknown noise.

Not hearing it for a while, I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes, sending up a quick prayer for Dad's safety.

It wasn't until half an hour later that I heard a louder noise come from the bottom of my stairs.

I took a deep breath and leaned for my bedside drawer and pulled it open to grab the 45 caliber that sat dormant.

I checked to see if it was loaded, flicked the safety and quietly stepped out of bed.

I poked the gun out the door as my heart raced.

Suddenly someone came and grabbed my gun and I let it go off without hitting anything but the wall.

I screamed as the man pulled me into the hall and threw the gun out of my hand and put me against his chest.

He smirked and I came back and hammered my elbow into his stomach. He lurched back and I was free to run into the farthest room and slam myself against the door, locking it.

I hastily ran for my phone, quickly typing Gibbs' number from my contacts.

The phone kept ringing. "Come on Jethro…pick up…"

My heart was racing and I was so nervous, I squeaked when he answered the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answered as if he'd never gone to sleep.

"Jethro! There's someone in my house! Please hurry and get here!"

The dial tone was my only reply and I knew he was on his way.

For seconds I kept myself in my closet as the man searched for me.

"Come with me or your precious Father gets it."

I couldn't hold back a squeak of anguish and almost instantly he burst rounds into the lock of the door causing the knob to fly to the other side of the room.

I clamped a hand to my mouth to keep from screaming.

For mere milliseconds it was all still, quiet…then out of no where he threw the closet doors open and grabbed me by the neck.

"Or I can just kill you, which would make my day worth while."

I tried kicking him to let me go, but it was useless. I then scratched huge gashes into his arm and he screamed in pain, shaking me in punishment.

Everything began to go black, my head was spinning…

_I love you Dad._

"HARLEY!"

Then I heard the gunshot, it sounded so far off into the distance I didn't know if it was real or if I was imagining it.

The man let me go and I felt myself fall. It felt like I was falling down an unknown abyss, until someone caught me.

"Tag Jeth! You're it!" I laughed running around the big open backyard of years ago.

Gibbs laughed too as he chased after me, our game of tag going in slow motion in my mind.

It had been 4 months since Gibbs had first entered my life. He was like my second dad because my real dad was always at the courts with other JAG officials.

It had almost been 2 years since he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, his wife and daughter.

I knew I'd never replace Kelly, but I think I helped eased the pain just a bit…

"_Harley. Harley, come back to me."_

I struggled to hear the voice calling out to me. It was so far away…

"_Harley. Harley."_

I slowly opened my eyes to a bright room and the sensation of cold metal.

I felt someone stroke my hair and looked at that direction.

"Jethro!" I stated huskily as I rose up too quickly to wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. My head was spinning and he let me go to hold my shoulders and I swore softly.

He put a hand to my cheek his thumb softly wiping across the cheekbone. "Are you ok?"

I nodded keeping my eyes closed, somehow that stopped the dreadful headache.

He hugged me again, with a hint of tenderness that made me want to cry.

"I'm taking you to my place."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his that were a soft blue.

"Jethro I can't ask you to do that…" I whispered, but he wasn't up to arguing.

He pulled me into his arms and carried me through a sliding glass door and through an elevator.

I must have fallen asleep, for I was softly tucked into a bed and the room was shrouded in darkness.

I suddenly felt a clench of awareness and became so afraid I started to softly scream.

"Harley it's ok." Gibbs whispered kneeling down to my level on the side of the bed, softly stroking my arm.

I sighed putting a hand over my eyes. "What time is it?"

"2:45."

I nodded and started to softly cry. "Oh Jethro…"

Suddenly Gibbs was at the other side of the bed and had me wrapped in his arms, my head on his chest.

"I'll keep you safe Harley." He whispered stroking my hair gently. "I promise."

_Reviews are appreciated! : )_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

I slowly awoke to the soft sound of a robin outside the window. I blinked, helping my mind clear the fog of the early morning and I suddenly felt alone.

I turned and saw that Gibbs had left.

I fell back into the bed and looked at the clock. 11:15…

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs screaming for Gibbs. When he didn't answer I sighed in frustration.

"Um, Agent Gibbs left to work on your case."

I turned and saw a man looking at me with scared curiosity. He was cute I'll give him that. He had brown chocolate eyes and hair that was loose on his head.

He was a little chubby around the neck, but as thin as a board on the chest.

I nodded running my hand through my hair.

"Ah."

He licked his lips anxiously and held out his hand. "Agent McGee ma'am."

I took his hand putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Call me Harley."

He smiled nervously and nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I spaced forgetting why I needed Jethro.

"Oh!" I replied putting a hand to my head. "I have to go to work at 12:30."

He nodded like he was trying to process the whole thing. Like he too was spacing out.

"I need to get home and grab some clothes…" I stated.

A "light bulb" went on in his head and he nodded shyly. He paused awkwardly and I asked impatiently, "Can you take me to my house?"

"Oh, well…"

I moved my hands in a moving gesture, hoping to help him get rid of the cat that had his tongue.

"Gibbs told me to keep you here, no matter what."

I grunted angrily and held out my hand. "Give me your phone."

He looked at me reluctantly.

"I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get mine!"

I forced my hand out again and McGee put his into my hand.

I flipped the phone open and looked into his contacts.

I couldn't help myself so I burst out laughing. "Are all of your contacts named after fantasy MMO characters?"

He blushed and I put a hand to my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing as I found Gibbs' number under the contact surname of, "The Almighty Ruler."

I clicked send and waited with the ringing.

"Gibbs."

"Morning Jeth."

"Mornin' Harley."

"I don't have long Jeth. I have to be at work at 12:30 and I need clothes, so can you please tell Agent McGee here that he can take me home to get some clothes? I don't think customers would like it if I dressed in just shorts and an oversized t-shirt."

I could hear Gibbs laughing on the other end of the phone.

He paused after his laughing stopped.

"Jethro. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." I heard him gasp softly like he was going to have a witty answer about last night but I stopped him.

"Ok so last night wasn't my best, but I can take care of myself. I am 23 you know."

"Alright go. And tell McGee to keep me posted, you too Harley. I mean it."

"Yes sir. Almighty Ruler."

"Don't call me sir, and the Almighty Ruler thing is just a bit too creepy for me."

I laughed. "I knew it would be."

I smiled. "Thanks Gibbs."

"You're welcome."

"For everything." I stated softly.

I could feel him smiling on the other side of the phone. "Anytime."

We drove into the parking lot of the large strip mall that was home to my workplace, Banana Republic.

McGee turned off the car and I looked at him.

"So what do you plan to do? Follow my every move? Have your gun at the ready to shoot anyone who comes too close to me?"

McGee rolled his eyes. Smart ass.

"I'm just going to watch out for anyone who fits the criteria."

"Criteria?"

"We learned that the guy who attacked you last night was working for someone and that someone has followers."

I nodded nervously.

"Anything about my dad?"

McGee looked at me in the eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing yet. I'm sorry."

I swallowed. "No. Don't apologize."

I blinked and looked at the clock. "I don't want to be late…"

McGee nodded and we got out of the car and walked into the store.

I walked over to McGee as he was looking around for the millionth time that day.

"Can I get a fitting room started for you sir?" I asked him with a smile.

He looked at me and sighed.

I laughed and patted his arm softly.

"Harley, you can go on break." My manager Gina stated in an all too perky tone.

I walked to the door to the backroom, but turned to halt McGee.

"I don't even think that badge will get you in here. Stay out, Mr. RPG. I just need to grab my purse."

He rolled his eyes again and turned to look around the store for the million-and-one time.

I walked into the cool and quiet room opened my locker, pulled out my purse, and, like a bad habit, pulled out my phone to take a look and see if I got any text messages. Yeah I know, obsessive. And all I ended up getting was a missed call. It wasn't a number I recognized but it was a Virginia area code, but I decided not to think anything more of it.

I opened the door just in time to see McGee purchasing something.

"What you buying there, Agent?" I smirked.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as my co-worker, Tyler, handed him the bag.

"You'll definitely get the ladies with that, sir!"

I burst out laughing because Tyler was gay and I knew he was doing it just for show.

McGee walked past me towards the front of the store as I smiled at Tyler.

"I owe you one."

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I like to mess with the cute ones every once in a while."

I silently shuddered at the fact of Tyler thinking McGee was cute and waved him off going out the door to meet the blushing NCIS agent.

I patted his chest and walked next door to the tiny café. "Don't mind him."

It got quiet as we sat down to eat lunch outside.

"You don't talk much do you?" I finally asked as I sipped my Coke.

McGee looked up at me from his chicken mozzarella panini, that had a long string of cheese coming from it.

I smiled as he wiped it away.

"Well I don't know you very well."

"I can change that." I held out my hand. "Hi! I'm Harley Seabrooke! Daughter of a Marine! I like to watch action movies, go to musicals and operas, and play a rousing game of Mario Kart once in a while."

McGee stared at my hand as he wiped his lips free of bread crumbs.

"Timothy McGee. I like to write, I love computers, and I also like Mario Kart."

He took my hand and we exchanged a smile, but suddenly that was all gone in a blur.

All I could hear was a loud _pop! _and I fell to the ground almost instinctively and so did McGee who came to wrap his arm around my shoulders, trying to protect me.

As the shelling came to a stop, McGee leaped to his feet and held out his gun shooting a few rounds into the back of a car.

I kept my head against the cool pavement, shutting my eyes tight, and covering my ears.

I felt McGee's warm hand on my shoulder blade and his face was close to mine.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." I breathed.

He slowly helped me up and my hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Ok. Maybe I can't take care of myself."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

"You actually bought cologne McGee?" DiNozzo asked as he looked inside McGee's bag.

McGee grabbed the bag from his hand and slammed it into his drawer.

"I don't think now is the right time to be worrying about this Tony."

DiNozzo's expression faded as he looked toward the hallway that housed the interrogation rooms where Gibbs was with Harley.

I slowly sipped the water from a plain label bottle as Gibbs stared at me.

"Don't look at me like that Jethro. I can't take it."

"Well you gotta tell me what happened first."

I sighed shakily as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's just like Agent McGee told you."

Gibbs sighed as I turned my head.

"Harley. What are you afraid of?"

I wouldn't answer him or look at him so he got up and circled around me until his lips softly touched my ear.

"There are no cameras Harley. Nothing is recording. Trust me."

I turned my head so my gaze looked up to him.

"Oh Jeth…" I turned my head again and bit my lip.

He turned so he stood in the path of my gaze.

I sighed. "I can't be weak in front of you Jethro."

"It's just…you and my father were Marines and I just can't see myself being weak if you two are so strong."

"Harley, I don't expect you to be a Marine and I can honestly say neither would your father."

He softly lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Things will get better Harley. We'll find your dad I promise."

I began to softly cry as I fell into Gibbs' arms and he hugged me tightly stroking my hair.

"I promise." He kissed my head softly.

I closed my eyes and hugged him back tightly.

"What do we have Tony?"

Tony clicked the remote on the plasma to show the surveillance video from the shooting today.

As Gibbs looked on the screen, though he wouldn't show it, his heart broke for Harley.

If he ever found the man who shot at her, serious crap was going to go down.

"Abby got a partial on his face."

"And it was enough for us to get a hit." McGee interjected.

McGee clicked the remote and a man's driver's license popped up.

He was a bulky man with at least two double chins. Gibbs couldn't tell if he was obese or just pure muscle. He was leaning toward the former.

"His name is Marty Day and he lives at 342 Pine Avenue."

Gibbs smiled to himself. "Harley wasn't kidding."

"He looks like an arrogant son of a bitch." Tony stated as he watched Gibbs enter the room.  
Ziva shivered. "Yeah Gibbs hates it when it comes to children." Ziva hesitated. "Did Gibbs…ever mention this girl to you?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. He never talks about his life…the only one he really talks to about it is Ducky."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other with small grins on their faces.

"Oh! Gibbs' face…he's real pissed now!" Tony nudged Ziva with his elbow. "Go get the popcorn!"

"You better have a good reason for bringing me in here." Day said as he gave Gibbs a harsh glare.

Gibbs slammed the file on the table. "We have you at the Colony Pointe mall."

"You can't prove I was there."

"We found a bullet belonging to your gun Marty."

Day shrugged. "Prove it."

"You own a 32 caliber handgun."

Day began to sweat. "So?"

"A Derringer."

Day went white.

"Who are you working for?"

He kept silent. Gibbs slammed the table and he leaned in trying to intimidate him.

"Who. Are. You. Working. For?"

He glared at Gibbs as he too leaned in. "I want a lawyer. I won't say another word."

The door to autopsy slid open and Doctor Mallard lifted his head in curiosity.

"Jethro?"

"Wrong, Donald Duck."

I walked in with a large smile. "It's been way too long."

Ducky dropped what he was doing and waddled to me with a laugh.

"Harley! My dear is that really you?" He stood before he could hug me. "Sorry, I could change." He looked down and saw the blood on his scrubs.

I shrugged as I leaned in to hug him.

"That never stopped you before Donny."

Ducky smiled as he hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry about your father."

"Jeth will find him."

"Of course he will. Now come tell me what's been going on! Catch up as they say!"

I smiled warmly as I jumped onto the autopsy table.

"How's school? You're what…" Ducky hesitated.

"A freshmen in college."

Ducky's expression took a sad look.

"Oh Donald Duck! Don't do that!" I leaned down to hug him. "We had to meet at crappy circumstances. I should have come to see you and Jeth a long time ago."

Ducky put his hand to my cheek smiling warmly. "You look just like your father."

I smiled. "Yeah the smile."

The door to autopsy slowly opened.

"Sorry I'm late Doctor. I got caught in…"

Palmer turned to Ducky and the girl who was sitting on the autopsy table. He blushed like a tomato.

"Ah Mr. Palmer! I'd like to introduce you to someone!" Ducky held out his hand and I took it to jump off the table and walk to Palmer.

"This is Harley. She's a friend of Jethro's."

Palmer stammered a greeting as I took his hand from his side and shook it.

"Hey."

Palmer continued to stutter as the door opened again and Gibbs entered. I moved my head to see him come in. "It's a party in autopsy!"

I linked my arm with Ducky's. "You got any party balloons Donny?"

Ducky laughed as he patted my arm.

"Always full of humor." Gibbs laughed. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded as I kissed Ducky's cheek. "Good to see you Donald Duck."

"You too dear."

Gibbs put his arm around me and led me to the elevator the door opening and closing again.

Palmer looked at Ducky and was about to say something but Ziva and Tony ran into autopsy with McGee coming behind them at a walk.

"What's the hurry?"

"Ducky! Who is she?" Tony asked an insanely curious look on his face.

Ducky looked at everyone blankly. "She's a daughter of Gibbs' friend who served with him."

"Harley's mother had died and so had Gibbs' family so her father asked Gibbs to stay with them so he could help look after Harley."

"Harley's father was hardly ever around so Gibbs treated Harley like his own daughter. They're very close."

I curled up on Gibbs' couch trying to figure out the events of the day. Marty Day turned out to be in a state wide terrorist Nazi group. It made Dad's survival rate a lot smaller.

I wiped my hand over my hair in pure frustration.

Suddenly as if on cue my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I asked and my stomach dropped at the reply.

The static noise made my ears ring.

"Marty Day is dead. We know where you are. We are outside the home of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

I lifted my head to peak out the window.

I saw a large black Chevy Suburban on the other side of the street.

"Why do they always do this?"

Suddenly my eyes widened and I fell to the floor and covered my head like you would for a tornado.

It happened in seconds, not even that. I heard them fly through the windows, the walls, and the couch.

I heard the tires screech and fade into the night or at least I thought.

I thought I heard someone scream my name but I couldn't be sure. I was deaf, I couldn't hear a thing.

I turned my gaze and saw Gibbs look into my eyes. My vision blurred as I reached for his hand and I thought he took it but I wasn't sure.

I read his lips, "You'll be ok."

_Ok? What did he mean by ok? I'm just sitting on the floor!_

Sitting…on…the…floor.

It almost took a lifetime for me to see the bullet hole in the wall and I felt the gash in the back of my head and the gash in my side.

My eyes began to lower but I tried to keep them open. Gibbs put his hands on my cheeks shaking me softly to keep me awake, but I felt myself slipping.

Gibbs held her up. She felt limp in his arms and she saw the light as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Abby put white roses on Harley's bedside table and sat next to her.

"Sorry. Gibbs would have been here. I know it."

Abby swallowed awkwardly as she looked at the girl who had tubing through her mouth that kept her in a medical induced coma.

"I know we haven't met but I thought I'd come and fill in for Gibbs. He's been here with you ever since the accident."

Abby's gaze fluttered around the room uncomfortably. "You've been in here for two weeks."

"Well if you're worried about his house, don't worry. His house is fine. I think he likes the fact that he can fix it up. After his boat was taken you know."

Abby sat there and talked to Harley for at least four hours and Abby could swear she saw Harley smile a few times.

Abby was about to leave but she opened up her bag and put a stuffed hippo next to her so its face softly rested on her cheek as if it were kissing her.

Abby clasped her hands together smiling. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab something to drink."

Abby gave Harley one last look before walking towards the cafeteria.

Gibbs smiled as he, Ziva, Tony, and McGee all laughed at something from long ago.

They were grabbing a bite to eat before they would go up to the hospital to see Harley, but Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibb–." Gibbs couldn't even finish his greeting before Abby was on the other line jabbering quickly.

"Gibbs! It's Harley!" Gibbs suddenly shot up, the table cloth getting stuck and his plate fell with a crash.

"Abby is she all right?"

"Gibbs I don't know! She's gone! There are no doctors on her floor! It's like there wasn't anyone here!"

"Gone what do you mean gone?" Gibbs said into the phone, yet he didn't realize he was shouting.

"Gibbs…all I heard was tires screeching."

"Abs I'm on my way."

His team looked at him with intense curiosity and concern.

"We have to go. Now."

Everyone abruptly dropped everything to follow Gibbs as they ran out of the small diner and jumped into their cars.

Tony couldn't even put on his seatbelt before Gibbs tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

Gibbs ran faster than anyone to get up the stairs and into Harley's hospital bedroom.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as she ran to hug him.

"Abs…" Gibbs sighed as he hugged her tight.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he began to process her hospital room.

"Ziva, check out the reception desk. Find out who came in and who left. Tony, McGee, check out the parking lot. See if you can find any tracks."

An hour later Ziva found Gibbs looking through the hospital room again.

"Isn't that the fifth time he's looked through this room?" Ziva softly whispered to Abby.

Abby nodded softly. "Yeah…it is."

"Find anything?" Gibbs asked roughly to Ziva.

Ziva sighed softly enough for him not to notice. "I found two guys that entered around 5:30. One was named Marty Day."

Gibbs gritted his teeth because he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Damn law.

Thankfully his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs! There are tire tracks going out of the hospital. We're trying to process them now…"

"McGee I don't need them processed right now. I just need to know where they were heading!"

"Gibbs!" Ziva put her hand on his arm. He turned his head angrily to her.

"Ziva. Now is really not the time."

"You need to relax! Your judgment cannot be clouded when Harley is in the way."

She moved his head so he could look into her eyes.

"You once told me to never cloud my judgment after someone died on my watch."

Gibbs moved his head from her gaze closing his eyes.

He knew she was right and hated the fact that she used his words against him.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "We have to go back to NCIS so Abby can process."

Abby hugged Gibbs. "She'll be fine Gibbs. She will."

I sat in the darkness of my mind holding my head in my hands. I was so lost. Why couldn't I wake up? Where was Jethro? Wouldn't he be doing all he could to make me wake up?

Suddenly I heard someone call out to me. It was way off so I couldn't recognize it.

"Help!" I screamed. "Please! I can't wake up!"

"Harley, it's ok."

"Who's there?" I replied nervously.

Suddenly a young girl appeared in front of me. She had brown hair and looked to be about nine.

I gasped as I knelt down to the girls' level. "You're Kelly. Jethro's daughter." I hid my face again. "Oh God I am dead."

"No, no!" Kelly said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm here to help you find my dad."

"How can you help?"

"You're not dead Harley. I'm always there with my dad whether he knows it or not. My mom and I may be gone, but you're not."

Kelly tightened her grip on my shoulder. "My dad loves you Harley. He almost lost it when my mom and I died. He can't lose you or he will be a wreck."

I closed my eyes.

"Harley you have to stay focused. Your time is running out and my dad has to find you."

I nodded as I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"What do I do?"

"Concentrate on his thoughts."

I closed her eyes and thought. _Jethro…Jethro…_

Gibbs was fast asleep on his desk. It was about 2:30 in the morning and everyone had already left except his team.

He began to dream and saw himself in complete darkness only for a soft white light.

_Jethro…Jethro…_

"Harley. Is that you?"

"Jeth…" Harley smiled as she walked to him.

She stood before him and he wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn't want the dream to end before he answers.

"Harley, are you all right?"

"I think so…but I can't wake up. But all I know is that I am at green warehouse at the pier."

"How did you figure that out?" Gibbs asked uncertainly.

Harley smiled gently as Kelly came from the light. "I had a little help."

Gibbs's heart fell as he smiled staring at Kelly.

"Daddy. You have to help Harley. I know you love her and I want you to have someone to love. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"I know I'll never replace Kelly and Shannon, but…"

"Harley…" Gibbs whispered as he tried to reach for her. Their fingers softly touched and Harley smiled as she held his hand.

"Daddy she's running out of time…"

Harley squeezed his hand.

"Jeth…" Harley said as she and Kelly faded into the light.

Gibbs jumped as he awoke his heart thumping against his chest.

"Boss? Are you okay?" McGee asked as he entered the office in the morning.

Gibbs looked around at his worried team.

"I know where Harley is."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**CHAPTER 7**

I slowly awoke from my dream in more pain than I was before.

"Thank God you're finally awake!"

My vision was still blurry and all I saw was a dim golden light and the awful smell of metal, gunpowder, and dead fish. It made my head spin.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a man say next to me. His voice was very familiar.

"Dad?" I whispered shakily.

"Hi sweetheart."

I pulled my head up too fast as my vision cleared and I saw my father.

"How are you not tied up? How are you not being held against your will?" I answered roughly.

Suddenly he laughed as he softly touched my cheek then tightened my rope around the chair

"Harley, I am not supposed to be here against my will."

His smile made my heart fall, my palms sweat, and my eyes widen.

"You are the leader aren't you? You're the leader of this Nazi terrorism group."

He smiled as he tilted his head in approval coming down to kiss my forehead.

"You're a very smart girl!"

I couldn't stop shaking. _This can't be happening._

"Dad why did you take me out of the hospital and tie me to a damn chair?"

"Well I've always known Gunny would be on my case. I knew you'd go to him as soon as you knew I was gone."

"This is all about Jethro?" I asked gently.

"Well he'll always be in my way. If I want this group to go anywhere I'll need him out of the way."

"Dad you can't. You just can't!"

"Why?" He asked and was going to continue but his eyes widened and his jaw set angrily.

"Oh I see. You've come to care for Jethro, haven't you?"

I didn't answer so he roughly grabbed my chin. "Haven't you?" He shouted.

I pulled away. This wasn't my dad. What the hell is going on?

"Dad you were a proud Marine! How could you betray your country with this kind of group? Nazis and terrorism? That's a double screw up!"

"I was paying for us! I was paying for our lives! We couldn't survive on those shitty military benefits! The world was falling apart at our feet Harley and you didn't even see it!"

"So you became a freaking Hitler? Just because of the benefits?"

"I needed power Harley! I needed it and no one thought of me as a powerful man! But now they will! The military will crumble and I will have the world at the palm of my hand!"

I couldn't help keeping my emotions in as tears streamed down my face.

"Dad…that was World War II. It's 2011. Military power isn't acceptable anymore! You have to let this go! Dad you're going to jail forever and if you get treason you'll be put to death! Do you want that?"

He held my face abruptly in his hands and I shuddered.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't need to anymore Brodan."

I turned my head with my vision slightly blurred but I knew who it was.

Gibbs came into the room with his team with their guns drawn and almost suddenly men appeared around us with large M-64s.

"Ok Jethro, this doesn't need to get any bigger than it has to."

"I couldn't agree more." Gibbs replied as he tilted his head toward Dad's men.

Dad turned his head and nodded causing the men to drop their guns and disappear. "This is between us Jethro, get rid of the posse."

I looked into Jethro's eyes and his looked back with anger. He turned and nodded to the team causing them to back off.

"I just want to be with my daughter again Jethro." Dad said as he patted my arm.

"You had your chance Brodan. You lost it when you took the wrong side."

Suddenly Dad became angry. "I did it for her!"

"How could you have done it for her? You left her!" Gibbs shouted.

Abruptly Dad put a knife to my neck. "Well I'm not going to leave her anymore. I'll do all I can for her now."

He pushed the knife into my neck and I squeaked. "We don't need you anymore Jethro."

Suddenly everything seemed to stop and all I could see were Jethro's eyes. I knew what he wanted to do and his insides screamed to hold it in for my sake.

I slowly nodded, enough for him to see, but for no one else to notice.

It seemed as if it didn't happen…it was all of a sudden…I heard a _boom, pop, pop _and felt liquid fall on the side of my face and a vibration of something heavy falling.

Then time began again and I knew Gibbs had shot my father. I closed my eyes and waited for Dad's "followers" to kill us all but it didn't come.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried not to throw up as I felt blood in my mouth.

"Jethro! Jethro!" I screamed as if I couldn't hear.

"Harley! Harley, I'm here…it's all right."

My body began to shake as I needed his touch, I needed to get away.

He quickly cut the ropes binding me to the chair and as he was behind the chair I fell from the chair, but in time for him to catch me, lift me up into his arms, and hold me tight.

"Oh Harley…" He whispered and I bawled into his shoulder.

"Jeth…Jethro…Oh God Jethro."

He tried to calm me down as he stroked my hair. I hugged him tightly as he cradled me in his arms like that of a bride.

I looked to see that the other agents had the "followers" in custody. I closed my eyes as the bright sun shown into my eyes.

It seemed like hours before Ducky came in the NCIS truck to pick up the body of my dead father. I was still in Gibbs's arms as Ducky opened the back door to the truck and Gibbs sat me down gently and wrapped a blanket around me.

"I don't want to see my dad."

Gibbs shook his head. "No. You won't. I promise." He took a cloth and began wiping the blood from my face. His strokes were so gentle and soft that I felt incredibly safe at this moment more than any other time.

Tears were still falling down my cheeks and Gibbs noticed gently running the cloth against the tears.

"What happens now?" I whispered softly looking into his eyes.

"Nothing. It's all over." He murmured as he stroked my cheek kissing my forehead.

I began to cry again and he held me again. "You're always safe with me Harley."

"Jeth…" I sighed.

"Yeah, Harley. I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR WILL I EVER!**

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been a month after my father had been shot. The group he had made had completely fallen apart and almost all of the men had been put in jail.

I had moved in with Gibbs right after the incident and it was like my home all along. Everything was how it should be.

I had come home early from school when I got a call from Gibbs.

"Harley, get to NCIS. Now."

I hurried to the headquarters worried that something had happened. As soon as the elevator dinged and the door came open I flew out of the elevator and slammed into Gibbs.

"Jethro, is everything okay? You're not hurt are you?"

He flashed me his beautiful smile and I was surprised. "You're really happy. Why are you really happy?"

Gibbs's smile turned into a grin as he pulled out a manila envelope and beckoned me with his finger leading me to his desk. He then plopped the envelope on the table.

I looked at the envelope and back at Gibbs. "Jethro, what is this?"

"Don't ruin the surprise. Open it."

He still didn't lose his grin and I realized no one was around…just him and I.

I hesitantly undid the tape of the envelope and pulled out crisp beautifully crafted documents.

On the top of the paper it was the Virginia State Department seal and under it was the letterhead for the adoption department.

My heart fluttered as I read through the letter and saw Gibbs's signature at the end of the paper.

"Jethro…" I whispered.

He clicked his pen and set it next to me. "All it needs is your signature."

"Jethro...are you sure you want to do this?"

He sighed as he framed my face. "Harley, it has been twenty years since I had, had family in my life. You have always been a daughter to me." He kissed my head, keeping his lips there for a long time.

Gibbs smiled as he looked into my eyes. "I just wanted to make it official."

I swallowed my tears. "I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"You won't be either." Gibbs spoke as he put the pen in my hand.

I smiled gently at him as I wrote my signature below his.

He kissed my cheek as he put the document back in the envelope.

Suddenly there was a loud, thunderous applause and I turned to see all of NCIS had come around us.

I laughed as I hugged Gibbs tightly and I could feel him laugh beneath me.

Instantly there was a swarm of agents around us all congratulating Gibbs and myself.

I smiled all through it as Gibbs held me to his side, kissing my head every once in a while.

I looked into his face as the smile never left. As I looked over his shoulder…I could have sworn I saw Kelly outside the window, smiling at me, happy that I could give her father the love he finally deserved.

_The End!_

_There might be a sequel…might not. We'll see!_


End file.
